Never Letting You Go
by RedheadedPhantom014
Summary: Danny Fenton has heard it all, Geek, Freak, Loser. All he wants is to get away. but with ghost hunting his second life, he cant do just that. So instead, he lets his mind sink further and further into depression. Will Sam save her hero? Or will he finally just let go? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hello! I am ReddheadedPhantom014, otherwise known as, if you know me, foreverphantom014. I needed a clean slate but will still update on FP014, but this one will be my main updater, so I would look forward more to this account than my other. **

**So yeah.**

**This is my new story named Never Letting Go.**

**Bio:**

**Danny Fenton has heard it all: Geek, Freak, Loser. All he wants to do is get away. But with ghost hunting being his "Second Life" he has no choice but to stay. His life goes further and further into depression that he is starting to believe he is no longer worth saving. He doesn't believe that he is worth fighting for. Sam Manson has heard it all as well, but she sucks up her pride and doesn't let it go. As she watches her best friend and savior Danny Fenton/Phantom going through this, she has no choice but to show him how to have fun again, and what it truly means to be alive. DXS**

**Yes, I am starting off my first story DxS. My OTP. One true pairing. Besides Larry Styleson. HAHA anyway, I will let you off the Authors note!**

**Have Fun**

**Danny's POV **

"Danny, umm, Are you ok?" Jazz asked me. I wish they would stop pretending you know? They pretend they are worried but they are all the same. Inside their minds they are all thinking it. 'Little freak is upset? Let's ALL pretend to care.'

My Parents do it. Tucker does it. Sam does it. Jazz does it. No one truly cares.

People will casually see you on the street feeling sorry for yourself. Maybe you had a bad day? They will ask you if you are okay, and then you HAVE to say, you do not get a choice, "I'm fine" when you aren't.

I'm not fine Jazz. I want a vacation, I want people to care. I don't want to be bullied anymore. But can you see that? No. Do you honestly care? I don't think so.

"Yeah, Jazz I am. Swear." I said, darting my eyes away.

I have gotten good at lying since the accident.

Oh you haven't heard? Yes. Danny Fenton walked into his parents ghost portal and pressed the on button on the inside, being shocked half to death. Literally.

I am also Danny Phantom, savior of Amity Park! Or atleast, that's what people say. I say, I am a toy they use when they are bored, like the ghosts use me too. I am nothing to anyone but useless.

I lost a fight to the box ghost last night.

I lost a fight to Skulker last night.

And Ember.

And Johnny 13 and Kitty.

Spectra.

EVERY GOSH DANG GHOST IN THE STUPID MOTHERFING GHOST ZONE.

They know I'm hurting they know…

They just don't care. They are ghosts. I am a ghost.

Maybe I should just stop caring too.

"Okay, well, Okay." Jazz says.

Okay Jazz, step a day in my shoes. See how you last, Ms. Physiatrist.

**Third Person POV**

Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton sat alone at Fenton Works in the early days of summer. Danny was watching TV, whilst Jazz was rummaging through the mail for college acceptance letters.

"YALE ACCEPTED ME!" Jazz screamed in joy.

Danny rolled his eyes. Everyone accepted Jazz. "Awesome sis, I'm proud of ya." He said, fake sincerity dripping from his voice.

"Thank you little brother." She said, not hearing the fake tone.

'Your welcome.' Danny thought as he rolled his eyes.

This went on for another 2 hours as time ticked on until Sam and Tucker rang the doorbell.

Danny got up and cracked his back. He popped his knuckles, dragging his red converse across the carpeted floor. He passed a mirror on his way to the door. He looked like an absolute mess.

His hair was messier than usual. He had yet to put on a shirt and he had his jeans and converse on. His red plaid boxer's where sticking out the top of his jeans. His usually full of happiness sapphire blue eyes were unusually saddened and rimmed with black circles, signs that he had a late night, but then again, he always had late nights these days.

He wouldn't sleep, for when he would he would either, A, get woken up by a ghost, or B, be racked with the scariest nightmares ever imageable. He couldn't handle it.

He just couldn't.

He finally looked away from the mirror. He wondered why his sister hadn't yelled at him about his appearance yet. He then realized she hadn't really seen him, and would be very shocked at what she would see. Maybe then she would actually worry about him.

He sighed and opened the door. He watched as his friends eyes widened at the young halfas appearance. Sam's face turned a light pink at Danny's uncovered chest.

"Danny, you look like you haven't slept in days." Tucker said.

Danny turned and rolled his eyes, so that his friends wouldn't see. "You know I haven't Tuck, heh." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. Tucker just shrugged his shoulders and walked through the entry way.

Sam stayed behind. Danny was looking at himself in the mirror as Tucker made his way to the kitchen for Mr. Fenton's fudge stash. Sam looked at her best friend in worry.

She herself said that exact same thing to Danny a year before, when she was struggling with depression. Her therapist said that it was a normal thing to say that when you don't actually sleep. Sam shook her head and walked through the door.

Just because she said that to Danny, doesn't mean that he is going through depression, though it wouldn't surprise her if he was. Last night, every fight a ghost picked with him, he lost. He would curse in frustration but he would clear his face and go home to sleep.

Sam didn't actually believe that he went to sleep. A week ago, he had told her that he was having nightmares, but he wouldn't say why. Sam had nightmares too, a lot, but mostly when she was having depression.

Danny might be going through depression, and she would have to study his behaviors to know for certain.

She continued walking forward to her best friend and caught his wrist. He looked her in the eye and sighed. She looked at him with a concerned face, but overall, he just looked confused and walked away, like why are people concerned.

Sam shook her head and walked with him.

"So, guys what do you want to do?" Danny asked, monotone.

"Umm, want to watch Dead Teacher 5? Or play Zombie Alpacalypse?" Tucker asked.

"What the heck is Zombie Alpacalypse?" Sam asked, shaking her head.

"A game about zombie alpcas. It's new, came out yesterday and I was coming over to play with Danny, but you decided to come along with me and—" Tucker paused.

"Oh, so, you didn't want me to come?" Sam asked.

"Guys, calm down, Sam your always wanted to come, and Tucker, why being such a douche man?" Danny asked.

"Well, you always side with Sam. If she wanted to watch The Notebook, you would be okay with it." Tucker sighed.

"Oh heck to the no, I would not be okay with watching The Notebook." Danny argued.

"I don't even like The Notebook, that much…." She shrugged. She had watched it in the past.

Danny sighed in frustration as his ghost sense went off. "You guys decide on what you want to do and I'll be back. Don't wait up, start the game or movie without me." He said, going ghost and flying through the ceiling.

Tucker and Sam then continued arguing about watching Dead Teacher 5 and playing Zombie Alpcalypse.

**Danny's POV**

I flew around for a few minutes trying to find the ghost that triggered my ghost sense. Usually, they are in plain sight. You know, flying around and terrorizing and such.

I went to Casper, you know, thinking it was Sydney. It wasn't and I flew back around the Shipping Company for the Box ghost. It wasn't.

Then I started feeling more and more miserable. More miserable than I already was, which was strange, considering how miserable I was.

"Hello freak." A familiar voice taunted.

Spectra.

"Hey." I simply put.

"So, I heard that you are going through depression from a little mind reader." Spectra said.

"Oh yeah, your little minion Bertrand?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"No, shes a new ghost. Found her today and she is interning me, you could say. She can read minds. Every mind in the world. Her name is-"

"Yeah honestly Spectra I don't care." I said, my monotone returning.

"Really? No witty banter?" She asked.

"Nope, honestly not in them mood." I said, firing an ectoblast in her direction.

"You haven't been in the mood for that in months." She said, returning fire.

"Yeah well, things change." I said, going invisible to dodge.

Fights when like this lately. We would have a conversation in the middle of a fight.

"Maybe you are in depression. Feeling sorry for yourself lately?" She asked.

"Nope, not at all." I said, firing more ectoblasts her way.

"Well, maybe you need to see a therapist." She said, dodging and refiring.

Putting a shied, I stopped talking and sucked her into the thermos. I thought about it. Do I need a therapist? 'Nah, I'll just keep to myself. Don't want people to think I am more of a freak.' I thought.

I went back home to my friends, who were on the couch, watching the beginning credits of Dead Teacher 5.

I looked at Sam. She was watching it with a smirk on her face. Apparently she won the argument.

Well, I can have fun for the atleast 5 minutes I have.

**And end chapter 1.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't know, I feel like I introduced the story well, with Danny's inner thoughts in the beginning. And the third person in the middle, showing what everyone was doing and thinking at that moment.**

**Next chapter I will be getting more in depth of Danny's depression and how far his mind has gone. I am not putting thoughts of suicide, hopefully. I just don't think that I can right that sort of Angsty stuff.**

**Well, see ya next time.**

**~Stay Beautiful(:**


End file.
